


And He Watched Over Her

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Avengers - Freeform, Berserker Staff, Bonding, Comfort, Coulson Lives, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Shipscuses, Skye gets her berserker on, Tequila, Thor the Dark World - Freeform, Weird Sif feels, female bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Coulson fall in love and end up in Asgard.  With Thor and Jane.  And Loki is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye talks Coulson into retrieving and returning the Berserker Staff.

This all started, when Skye told Coulson they had to get the Berserker staff back.

He began to say, "Nothing good happens when alien things..."

"End up in human hands," Skye said, finishing his sentence. "Yes, I know." 

She was propped on the edge of his desk while he was sitting behind it trying (trying, oh so hard) to work, reading through his backup of files on the holodesk.

"What prompted this?" he finally asked, when it became clear she wasn't going away.

"I think we need to be proactive. Let's not wait for someone else to find it this time," she said, uncrossing her arms to gesture.

"And then what?" he asked.

"And then," she said, crossing her arms back, eyeing him. "I think it's time to return it to its rightful owners."

Coulson smirked over at her, cocked his head, leaning back into his seat.

"You want to go to Asgard," he said.

Skye's eyebrows shot up immediately, she slid off the desk to her feet. "Wow. Is that, like, an option?"

"No," he said, standing up from his chair and crossing his arms. "But," he continued, coming around across the desk. "I know you, Skye, and there's another angle to this."

"Well," she shrugged, smirking, "It's not like it would hurt for Thor to know you're actually alive," she began.

She watched him as he shook his head, because, they'd been over this before. And, it involved a very late night and first ice cream and then tequila and he had told her all about the Battle of New York. Followed by one of the worst hangovers of his life.

"...instead of continuing to carry the guilt," she continued, as he passed her. "...of your evil brother stabbing your colleague in the heart? In your dreams? Forever?!" 

That last part required her to chase him down a bit, because he was moving away from her at an increasing clip.

Coulson stopped, turned and frowned at her.

"Loki is Thor's stepbrother," he blinked, corrected her.

"It's a perfectly good excuse," she said. "And you know it," she jabbed a finger at him.

"It's not awful," he said, sighed, looked down at the floor, considering.

"Great!" she smiled. "I already have a construction firm in mind, very reasonable, very discreet. Won't ask too many questions..."

"Skye," he said. "Tell me I'm not going to regret this."

The corner of her mouth pulled up. 

"You're definitely not going to regret this."

"Good," he said, heading back to his desk.

"Because, I'm going to meet Thor!" she said, jumping up and down a little.

Coulson sighed.

****

Jane looked over at the blinking cellphone. The ringer was turned off. She was into this research and didn't want to have to field any calls.

But, maybe she could use a break. She slid it over, slowly. Checked with a tilt of the head. Unlisted number.

Huh. That didn't happen too much these days.

She tapped the stylus against the table, let the phone vibrate once, twice.

As Darcy walked into the room, she quick;y snatched it up and said, "HellothisisDoctorFoster!" Just before Darcy could reach it. 

Darcy made a pouty face and walked past. 

Why was she carrying a life-size cardboard standee of Captain America into the lab?

"Doctor Foster," came the voice on the other end.

It was a woman. Sounded young.

"Yes," she said, trying to hide her annoyance. "This is an unlisted number."

"We're aware," the other woman said.

"We?" asked Jane, not liking the sound of that.

Darcy walked past and winked at Jane as she continued to concentrate on the phone conversation.

"Let's just say we have mutual friends," she paused. "With an interest in keeping Earth safe."

"Got it," Jane said. "Well, my name is not Thor, and I don't have the Avengers on speed-dial," she said as Darcy walked by with another standee of Iron-Man.

"That's the thing," the woman interrupted. "We know you can get us in touch with Thor."

"And why would I do that?" she asked.

Jane made a face as Darcy walked by with a standee of Thor, pretended to make out with it, while Jane rolled her eyes.

"Is this a bad time?" asked the voice on the other line.

"No, no, it's just..." 

Darcy walked up to her wearing two giant green hands, pounded them together. The tinny recording that came out of them said, "Hulk smash!"

"You are an Avenger," Darcy said stoically, biting her lower lip, walking away.

"Look," Jane said, "Get to the point."

"We have an Asgardian artifact. It's called the Berserker Staff. We need it to fall back into Asgardian hands."

"Berserker Staff," Jane sighed. "That sounds harmless."

"Exactly."

"Okay, okay," she said. "I'll see what I can do."

Darcy came over to Jane and handed her a replica of Thor's hammer, Mjolnir. Jane sighed.

"And who are you anyway?" she asked.

"Skye. Agent of SHIELD."

Darcy came up to her again, but Jane held her hand up.

"SHIELD doesn't exist anymore."

"And that," Skye answered. "Is what everyone says when I say that."

****

"Thanks for letting me come with," said Skye, looking over at Coulson as he drove the black SUV rental down the desert highway.

"Uh huh," he said, taking his eyes off the road momentarily to look at her. "Because the only other option would've been to chain you to something while I made my escape."

"You're nervous," she said. "Don't be. He's going to understand."

"Thor's a pretty emotional guy. He might not arrive at understanding right away."

Skye's bottom lip turned down. "So, we give him as much time as he needs."

"It might involve a fair amount of property damage, followed by heavy drinking."

She smirked, leaned in more closely. "Well, we know that you can probably drink him under the table."

"Skye..." he warned.

"Ten shots later," she chuckled, turned the radio on, went through the tuner.

"I was goaded into it," he said defensively.

"And I'm still standin'," Skye continued in raspy voice. "That should be your new tag line. I'm Phil Coulson, and ten shots later..."

"No, no, I don't want a tag line," he said looking over at her, amused. "That was poor decision making."

"Coulson!" she yelled, staring out the windshield, eyes wide.

He turned as fast as he could to avoid the person, standing in the road, but the car hit, spun around and flipped across the desert sand.

When things were still again, Coulson coughed, "Skye," and looked over at her.

Steam was rising up from the front of the SUV. It was still in one piece. The airbags had not deployed, he'd disabled them. That's what you just did in the event you were in a firefight, you couldn't risk obstruction.

Skye moaned and looked over at him. "You okay?" she asked, reaching forward to touch the cut above his eye where he'd hit the wheel.

"What was that?" she asked.

Coulson turned around 360 looking through the views, spotted something in the rearview mirror.

"I think we're about to find out."

Skye turned around to look as Coulson tried to start the SUV.

"What is that?!" she asked. It was hulking. Wide and bronze and stalking towards them at an even pace.

"Don't know," Coulson said. "Don't care."

When the SUV wouldn't start, Coulson pulled out his side piece.

"Stay here."

"Are you crazy?" she said, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Skye, listen to me!" he said, looking over her face. "I just...I need you to stay here."

She shook her head. "Can we try talking to it first?"

"We have another option," he said, looking at the case in the back seat, putting away his gun.

"I'd rather not explore that option," she said.

They both got out of the SUV, hands in the air and stood behind the car.

The creature got near to them, snorted. He was at least a foot taller than them both.

"Your chariot failed to injure me."

"Sorry about that," said Coulson. "We weren't exactly expecting you in the middle of the road."

"Who are you?" Skye asked.

His eyes widened, like he was offended she spoke. "Ulik. The greatest of the Rock Trolls of the kingdom of Geirrodur, in the mountains of Asgard."

"Sounds important," Coulson said. "Can we help you with something, Ulik?"

"You...mock me?" Ulik asked.

"We're friends of Thor's," Skye offered.

"Ixnay on the orthay..." Coulson whispered.

"Yeah, because being snarky was working so great," she replied.

Ulik gritted his teeth, then bellowed. "Silence!"

He grunted and took a few steps toward them.

"Thor, son of Odin, the Unjust!" he yelled.

"Asgardians always yell," he muttered. "Skye, car!" 

She turned around and began to run, dust kicking up behind her.

"When I hold the Berserker Staff, Odin will pay for his crimes against my people."

"Can't let you have it," Coulson said tersely, pulling his piece, backing towards the car.

Ulik caught up to him quickly before he could get a shot off, lifted him off the ground, giant hand around his neck.

"I am not asking."

"ME NEITHER!"

Coulson was close to blacking out, but he heard her voice and he already knew, as he tumbled to the ground.

Ulik went flying and Skye was standing there over him, holding the Berzerker staff like it was a baseball bat.

"Are you okay?" she breathed, looking over at Coulson.

"Skye," he said.

She turned and saw Ulik charging at her, waited until he was close and then sidestepped and let him run headlong into the SUV.

"There goes our ride," said Coulson.

"You're complaining?!" she asked angrily. "It's insured! I made sure it was insured, OKAY?!"

"How long do you think you can you hold him off?" he finally managed to ask, grabbing his phone out of his pocket.

Ulik slowly stalked towards them.

"Like I have a choice?!" she yelled.

Coulson started dialing Jane Foster when a wind picked up around them rapidly, and two figures landed in their midst.

Jane Foster looked over at Phil Coulson, confused.

Thor looked at Ulik, turned and pointed his hammer at Coulson, frowning, enraged. 

"YOU," he said, fighting for self-restraint. "WILL explain."

Thor swung his hammer and released it in Ulik's direction.

They watched as Thor and Ulik began pummeling each other, the sounds echoing as they went further and further off into the distance.

"You were dead," Jane said, bending down to look at Coulson.

"I got better," he said weakly, getting to his feet.

He looked over at Skye, still holding the staff.

"You can put it down now, Skye."

"I was kind of having fun!"

He ran to what was left of the SUV and grabbed the case, brought it out, opened it.

"Let go," he said to Skye.

"I...I thought he was going to kill you," she said, trembling a bit.

"I know," he nodded. "Let go."

Skye dropped the staff into the box and almost hit the ground before Coulson caught her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jane asked.

"She has to be," he said, staring down at Skye.

****

"Is Thor talking to you yet?" Skye asked, sipping the beer. 

"Not so much," Coulson said, sitting on the top of picnic table, shirtsleeves rolled up, tie loose. It had been a long day.

"Got you this," he said, pulling a bottle of tequila up out of the top of the brown paper sack.

They could see Jane and Thor arguing just on the other side of the rest stop.

"Okay, technically, Thor did, but, I paid for it."

"Funny. Ha," she said weakly. She was wearing his sunglasses.

"You alright?" he asked, testing it out. She was using a normal tone of voice now, instead of yelling everything like she had for the past 30 minutes.

"I just thought he was going to kill you. We were totally unprepared."

"Yes, we were," he sighed. He screwed open the bottle of tequila, took a swig, winced.

"Ten shots later," she half-laughed. "It's not like we had any way of knowing that Ulik was going to involve us in his ancient pissing contest of the gods."

"Skye," Coulson said, laughing against his will.

"You know what I thought about when I ran?" she asked, grabbing the tequila bottle from him. "That room. And you were saying 'Let me die'...." she couldn't finish.

Coulson grabbed her right away, set the bottle on the table, pulled her tight into him. She was just sobbing.

"When I saw his hand around your throat," she said, looking up at him. "I wanted to kill him."

Coulson thumbed away a tear escaping her eye. He had seen that face before. After Ward.

"But, you didn't," he said.

He felt her hand on his chest, her head nod against his shoulder.

"Hey," she said, like it had dawned on her. 

"You're hugging me for a change."

****

"Son of Coul," Thor said, taking another tequila shot, "You are so very fortunate that I spent the better half of my day sending Ulik crawling back to the mountains with his tail between his legs."

"I don't seem to remember a tail," Coulson said, trying to recall.

Thor slapped him on the back and Coulson jolted. He got some kind of kick out of that, Coulson was sure.

"And now, we drink, we talk," he said, taking another shot. "I try not to break things."

"I understand if you're angry," Coulson said.

"Trust. You and Fury," he just stopped there, shook his head. "That is not how we do things."

"I know," he replied.

"Does it mean anything to you?" Thor asked.

"It has to. It means everything," Coulson said, swigging his beer, glancing over at Skye talking with Jane.

"Hmmm," Thor said. "I am so weary of mistrust."

"Ulik said something," Coulson began. "He said your father was unjust."

Thor clenched his fist.

"Don't smash anything, please," Coulson said, putting his hand out. "I'm telling you this just in case it means something. He said your father had committed crimes against his people."

Thor sighed. "It is an ancient grudge. But, crimes? It troubles me. Ulik seem unhinged and I fear that once again, I have been away from Asgard too long."

"Is it...Loki?" Coulson asked. He had trouble saying the same.

"You should know, Son of Coul. Loki is dead."

Coulson nodded. He wanted to tell Thor he was sorry, but, he wasn't.

"Much has changed since we saw each other last," Thor added.

"Yeah, it has," Coulson said, looking over at him. "I'm not the man you remember."

"What was done to you?" Thor asked, curious. 

"I'm not really sure," he replied. "It involves alien biology. Experimental."

"Troubling," said Thor. "And yet, I am grateful you live."

"Thanks," Coulson smirked. 

Thor lifted his tiny glass. "To new friends." 

They did a shot together.

Skye and Jane joined them seeing the lull in the conversation.

"Skye and I have agreed that Karaoke Night is starting in 30 minutes, and," they both looked at each other. "That we should stay."

Thor rolled his eyes, did another tequila shot.

"Don't let him fool you," Jane said. "After he's done enough of those, we'll have to call an Avenger to make him give up the mic."

"It was only that once and it was Tokyo."

Everyone looked at him.

"It was a contest!"

****

"I'm just, really, really, tired," Skye said, turning back towards him, when they reached the door to her motel room.

"I can only imagine," he said, leaning slightly against the door. He probably smelled like he was born in a tequila bottle. He wasn't drunk, he just felt like he'd spent a lot of time with tequila tonight.

"I know you're worried," she said, leaning toward him. "Don't be."

"I asked you a day ago if I would regret this," he said. "And now, all I can think is that you do."

Her hand touched the bandaid on the spot above his eyebrow. "You sure get injured here a lot. Right on this spot."

"It's just," he began, looking down. "I think it's not a good idea to leave you alone tonight. I know how that sounds," he started. 

She was making that face again. The one she made at the motel in LA. 

"But, it's not, that. I promise."

She took just one step closer to him, but it was enough that she was in his personal space. All of her at once. Right there.

"If you do," she said, looking over his face. "Something will happen."

His eyes got wide for a moment, but never left hers.

"So," she finished, stepped back. "You have to decide."

She turned her back on him and began unlocking the door.

"Skye," he said over her shoulder, his hand against the door frame. 

"Do you want something to happen?"

She turned back to him, her back against the unlocked door, slowly nodding.

"Okay," he said, checking her eyes. He stepped towards her, decided. "Okay." 

He took the handle of the door from her, and putting one arm around her waist, he looked down at her before he leaned in and slowly kissed her.

As she raised up on her toes to push into him more, he shoved the door open with his free hand, walked them inside, pressing his lips against her at different angles, lighter then harder.

"I wanted this," she said, her lips dragging against his neck, arms around his head. "After Ward. When we escaped."

He opened his mouth over hers, trying to keep their balance, smiling as she groaned when he felt his tongue tease the top of her mouth.

"It's settled then. You rescued me," he whispered. "And I'd like to thank you. Properly." 

"Coulson."

"I'd much rather you call me Phil."

"Mmm," she said, looking at his eyes, smoothing his hair, she kissed the bandaid over his scratch. 

"Phillip."

"Bet I can make you shorten it," he smirked, brushing his lips lightly against hers.

"Bet I can fall asleep on you," she said. 

"It's okay if you do," he said, taking off his tie and tossing it on the floor with his jacket.

"That's anti-climatic," she pouted, as he slowly undid the buttons on her shirt, like it was a terribly fascinating thing.

"I'm a big boy, Skye." 

He swallowed audibly as her shirt slid to the floor with his help, his hands finding new places to touch.

"Promises, promises," she teased, pulling the hem of his shirt out at his waist, kissing him back, roughly, teasing a moan out of him.

He shrugged a little, a shy smile at the corner of his mouth.

When he lead her to the bed, she did fall asleep on him.

Almost right away.

But, then, she slept.

Peacefully.

With his arm around her.

And he watched over her.

.


	2. Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened, but this turning into its own thing and a team up with Jane, Sif and Skye. So, there ya have it. Lots of Thor the Dark World and general Thor stuff.

"That's Thor's dad?" Skye asked as they approached the staircase leading up to the throne.

The Asgardians among them kneeled, lowered their heads and pressed their clenched fists to their chests.

"I think we're supposed to do that," Skye said. 

Coulson put a hand on her arm to still her and they remained standing with Thor and Jane.

Thor approached alone and kneeled just before his father.

"Father," he said aloud.

The All-Father of Asgard navigated a few steps and touched his son on the shoulder.

"My son," he said. "It has been far too long since you graced our halls."

"Indeed," said Thor, rising.

The other Asgardians rose as well, everyone relaxed. Like, the whole room took a deep breath.

Jane smiled faintly at Skye.

Odin stepped forward, completing the steps, "So many Earth dwellers here, on Asgard. Are you inviting them all in turns?"

"You sound displeased, Father," said Thor.

Odin reached out to Jane, took her hand, kissing the top of it and bowed. "Jane," he said formally.

"Hi," she returned, gave an odd curtsy.

"There are Nine Realms for a reason, my son," he answered Thor, folding his hands behind his back. "Our natural division provides harmony."

Skye watched Odin's one good eye fixate briefly on Coulson. 

Then, he turned sharply and looked at her.

"Such loveliness among us," he said. "Does such beauty have a name?"

"Yes, Coulson said, appearing at Skye's side. "Philip Coulson," he said, extending his hand to shake.

Odin stared at him with some amusement, perhaps even assessing him.

Thor rolled his eyes.

"Son of Coul. My son was very grieved when you died the first time," he said, motioning towards Thor.

"Once was enough," he said, staring back at Odin, lowered his hand when he didn't take it.

"Milady," he said, bowing at Skye.

"I expect you will all join us later in the banquet hall. I am eager to hear about your adventures. And how you came about the Berserker Staff," he said over his shoulder, heading back up to his dais.

He slouched down into the throne.

"Please," he said, motioning around the room. "Our home is yours. Asgard, see to our guests."

Skye jumped a little as the room started into motion with people shuffling away in all directions.

Thor helped shuffle them away, but Skye looked over her shoulder to Odin.

His posture had changed, and his gaze was following them out into the hall.

****

"I guess if we're going to get a room," he said, looking out of the rotunda. "This is the place."

Skye breathed out and went to the window, passed the circular bed with the plush look to it, pushed away the billowing drapes, and looked out over the gleaming spires of Asgard.

Coulson was watching her bright eyes looking back at him, drinking her drinking it all in. It was a relief after the experience they'd had the day before.

"You can see Bifrost from here!" she said. "Hey, Heimdall!" She waved her hand yelling, turned back to Coulson. "He can totally see me!"

He walked over to the window to join her.

"I read tons of Norse mythology when I was a kid," she said excitedly, grabbing his hand. "Tons." She squeezed it. 

"I hope I don't say anything dumb."

She stared over at Coulson.

"Are you okay?" she asked, coming down off her high.

A smile started across his face. "I think you might belong here," he said.

"Sorry, I kind of invited us, didn't I?" 

"I wasn't going to say anything," he started, but now that you mention it, telling Thor, "'Hey, can we come to Asgard?' this morning, is probably why we're here right now."

Skye leaned forward and put her hands on his arms, felt him tense a little.

That was new. Lots of new things.

"I needed something to talk about while Thor destroyed that breakfast buffet," she explained. "Besides, he's going to help us find out about the alien," she said, reassuring him. "The GH-325. They can help identify what you saw."

He relaxed a little under her touch.

"Good," he said, reaching an arm around her, hugging her to him, looking out over the incredible view.

Her arm went around his waist, settling into something comfortable.

"I promise not to fall asleep on you later, Phillip." 

He glanced down at her, ran his thumb across her chin and then over her lips.

She leaned up and kissed him softly, sensing his hesitation.

"But first," she said, looking up at his forehead. "We have to dress for dinner. And bandaids are out."

"I'm not wearing chainmail," he said distastefully.

"I can't believe you tried to get Odin to shake your hand," she mused, walking to the wardrobe.

"Or tights," he added, sitting on the edge of the balcony, staring out over the city below.

Throwing it open, her eyes gleamed as she stared at the dresses inside, then shut the door quickly.

"What?" he asked, turning back when the doors slammed.

"This is too much," she said. "This is Disney princess territory. I'm freaking out."

Coulson just laughed at her.

Skye stared back at him. He was wearing the remains of his suit. His dress shirt, all rolled up and wrinkled. But with the light behind him, she could make out his shape through the fabric.

"Phillip," she said.

His eyebrows went up at the way she said it.

"You are," she drew it out as she walked across the room. "A sexy man."

Her hand went to his shirt lapel as he stared back at her eyes, discerning whether she was being teasing or serious.

She kissed him quickly a few times, put her hands to his buttons and began working down the front of his shirt.

When he realized where this was headed, he cupped her face and opened his mouth over hers as her hands slid in to his half-unbuttoned shirt and roved across his chest.

He slid forward on the ledge to let her fit in closer to him, a coaxing hand on her hip.

Delicate fingers landed on his scar, obviously fixated by it.

His kiss pushed her back, she stopped for a moment.

"Do you want to see it?" he asked, breathing deeply.

"Yes," she said, finishing his buttons and she pushed the shirt away and over his shoulders, down his arms.

He watched her touch his scar.

"Kind of amazing," she said, the corner of her mouth turning up.

"How so?" he asked.

"This," she said, resting her hand on it. "Changed everything."

He watched her eyes get glassy with emotion.

"Your life. But, mine, too."

"You have to know, how much I love you, Skye," he said, watching her carefully, putting his hand to her wrist.

"How much of this," he said, pressing her hand into his chest, "Has to do with you."

She kissed him then, passionately, lifting her body to straddle his. 

"Phil," she said it. A whisper.

"Nice," he teased, moving his hands to her hips.

"So cocky," she said, biting at his lower lip.

"Is that going to be a problem?" he asked, eyes like magnets.

"From the second I met you." 

****

"And you," Fandral said, eyeing Skye. "Were the one who handled the Berserker Staff against Ulik?"

"She held him off until Thor got there," answered Jane.

Skye looked embarrassed, glanced to her then Fandral.

"You gorgeous, brave creature!" Fandral declared, raising his chalice to her. "You must promise me the honor of a dance."

"Mmmm, not much of a dancer!" Skye said, lifting her glass and taking a drink.

Fandral bowed politely, was easily distracted by a woman walking past.

Skye and Jane watched him walk away.

"I wouldn't," Jane said. "Their dances are all war/fertility/war/fertility."

Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Jane said. "They have advanced technology," she said. "Other things?" She lowered her voice to a whisper. 

"Not so advanced."

"Got it," Skye said with a slow nod. "Thor's dad," Skye started, seeing Odin across the room. "I don't want to be rude, but, he's..."

"Intimidating," Jane said, lowering her voice. "I know."

"Actually," Skye said, "I was going for creepy."

Jane frowned at her.

"Sorry," she said apologetically. "It's just that he's been staring at Coulson pretty relentlessly since we got here. You're sure they've never met?"

"I don't think so," Jane said. "But, is he close to Sif or something?"

They looked over to see Coulson chatting with Sif and Hogan.

"We worked with her before," Skye said, adjusting the cuff on her wrist. "I was kind of incapacitated at the time, so I didn't get to meet her."

"Sif never talks to anyone outside of Thor's circle of friends," Jane said, surprised, sipping from her chalice.

"Coulson's easy to talk to," Skye said, smirking back at Jane.

"You know, he stole all of my research, once," Jane said, shaking her head. "Pft. SHIELD."

"Are you buzzed?" Skye asked, looking at Jane. 

"Maybe," she said. "I hate these things, you want to get some air?"

"Sure," Skye said.

They walked towards the balcony as Coulson's eyes followed them from across the room.

He had been trying to get Hogan to make a complete sentence, or anything resembling a conversation, and instead had spent most of his time talking to Sif. 

She was so relieved that she could let go of keeping Coulson's secret. He could tell and felt guilty for it. And, he was amazed at the gesture, in spite of the fact that she didn't know him well. He knew that she did it to honor his friendship with Thor, and it touched him.

Sif suddenly became withdrawn, looking over Coulson's shoulder and he turned to see Odin standing in front of him.

It was like a shadow had passed over them.

Odin smiled at him. Something about that smile. Unpleasant. It chilled him.

"Are you enjoying all Asgard has to offer?" he asked.

Coulson smiled, but narrowed his eyes. "It could use a taco stand."

Odin looked perplexed momentarily. "What do you mean?"

"You start with a tortilla," he began, waved him on, "That's really just the delivery device, and then you fill it with meat; grilled, stewed, fried, right? And then..."

Odin suddenly nodded. "Yes, I see."

"Earth is just barely on the map. But, I think the universe is ready for a really amazing taco."

"You are a funny one."

He circled around him, stood behind him.

"Your companion is very pleasing," he said, leaning over him.

Coulson went rigid.

"She is yours?" he asked.

"You're crossing a line," Coulson answered, darkly.

"Am I?" he tested.

"Father," Thor said, suddenly interrupting.

Coulson caught the worried glance Thor gave him as he hurriedly walked away.

****

Sif found him in the hallway, on the ground, pressed against the wall.

"Son of..."

"I told you to call me Phil," he said, weakly.

"Guards!" she called.

"NO!" he yelled, raising a hand. "Stop."

"I do not understand," she looked over his face. "What else can I do?"

"Help me up," he said. "I need to find Skye."

She nodded and drew him to his feet, swinging her arm under him.

"Please, help me understand," she said. "You are not being brave, I pray?"

"No," he said, walking along with her help. "I wish sometimes we were more like you. Stronger, but, we're not. I just..."

Sif acknowledged that he didn't need to continue speaking and pushed forward.

They found Skye and Jane together on the balcony, laughing, talking.

He really hated to interrupt this. But.

Skye took one look at him and rushed to his side, her hands checking his body and then on his face.

"Phil," she said, "Talk to me."

"I think..." he started, tuned into her completely, "It's Loki."

Skye looked puzzled, but then it connected, spread over her expression.

Sif started nodding, looking very, very distressed. 

"Sif?" Jane asked, unbelieving, looking over at her.

"I thought he was mourning Frigga," she started pacing. "We all did."

She looked down at Coulson.

"But he is too cruel."

Jane looked horrified. She was thinking about Thor. "Omigod," she started.

Coulson looked up at her. "He knows. Or, he suspects, at least."

"What are we going to do?" asked Jane.

Skye looked up at her and over to Sif.

"We're gonna kick his ass."


End file.
